


Am Set

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Series: Love, Happiness, Wizface and Jealousy - Alex and Justin [1]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, I needed it as pre-prologue, alex and justin, they look great together, this is about the actors, when the rest is online you'll see
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Seit drei Jahren drehen Selena, David, Jake, Jennifer, Maria und David D. die Serie ‚Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place‘. Dass es dabei passieren kann, dass aus Kollegen Partner, aus Freundschaften Bettgeschichten und aus gespieltem Hass tatsächlich Liebe wird, kann sich jeder vorstellen. Aber was Sel und David nun für eine Nachricht haben, kommt selbst für den Regisseur Todd Greenwald unerwartet.





	Am Set

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist... Der Prolog vom Prolog? Wobei die andere Geschichte noch nicht fertig ist, aber momentan auch mit Kapitel 1 anfängt. Man könnte es also als Prolog sehen, der nicht zur Story gehört.  
> Ich brauchte eine Art 'Vorgeschichte' und das ist diese. Die andere ist dann das 'Drehbuch', dass Todd schreiben wollte.  
> Das alles ist rein fiktional! Ich unterstelle den Charakteren nichts!

Titel: Am Set vom Waverly Place  
Zusammenfassung: Seit drei Jahren drehen Selena, David, Jake, Jennifer, Maria und David D. die Serie ‚Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place‘. Dass es dabei passieren kann, dass aus Kollegen Partner, aus Freundschaften Bettgeschichten und aus gespieltem Hass tatsächlich Liebe wird, kann sich jeder vorstellen. Aber was Sel und David nun für eine Nachricht haben, kommt selbst für den Regisseur Todd Greenwald unerwartet.  
Rating: P12  
Pairing: Selena/David  
Genre: Romanze, Familie  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee. Selena, David und der Rest vom Set sind nicht mein Eigentum.

Für alle, die die Schauspieler nicht zuordnen können:  
Selena – Alex  
David (H.) – Justin  
Jake – Max  
Jennifer – Harper  
Maria – Theresa  
David D. – Jerry  
Der Rest von Nebenrollen ist auch da, aber spricht nicht. 

Am Set vom Waverly Place

„Todd, können wir kurz?”, fragt Selena in die Runde.  
„Klar, sprecht. Und danach wird gefeiert!“  
„Okay… Also, das passt jetzt vielleicht schlecht in das Dreijährige Jubiläum, aber wir müssen in ein paar Monaten diese Folgen alle abgedreht haben und brauchen neue Ideen oder ich steige aus.“  
Die Blicke fast aller sind geschockt. Nur David schaut wissend zu Boden.  
„Naja. Das ist keine tolle Nachricht. Willst du mehr Gage? Passt dir etwas nicht? Du bist quasi der Star der Serie, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und was hat das überhaupt mit David zu tun?“  
„Ähm…“, setzt die Braunhaarige an, wird jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Also. Für die, denen es entgangen sein sollte… Sel und ich daten uns ja seit mittlerweile fast einem Jahr. Und… Wir waren…“ Er blickt Hilfe suchend zu seiner Freundin. „… unvorsichtig?“  
Nun hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit vom Set.  
„Inwiefern?“, wirft Maria besorgt ein.  
„Ohh, ich verstehe! Sel bist du schwanger?“ Jetzt starrt jeder zu dem 16-jährigen Jake, der scheinbar schneller begriff, als der Rest vom Team. „Was denn?“  
„Ja. Bin ich. Daher… Naja. Entweder Alex bekommt einen Freund, oder wir erfüllen den Fans einen Wunsch und bringen eine Geschichte zwischen Justin und seiner Schwester ein, bei der es eben nicht ganz geschwisterlich zugeht. Immerhin ist er ja der Vater.“  
Diese Nachricht musste sich erst einmal setzen. Nach einer Weile der Stille meldet sich Todd wieder zu Wort.  
„Ich denke, das ist machbar. Eine Idee* hätte ich auch schon.“  
„Lass hören“, ruft Jerrys Schauspieler David ein.  
„Also. Justin hat ja Pech mit Mädchen. Er könnte ja im Internet wieder ein nettes Mädchen kennen lernen, die sich dann als Vampir herausstellt und…“  
„Aber Vampire hatten wir schon.“  
„Das macht ja erstmal nichts. Dann ist dieser Vampir eben von einer anderen Rasse; einer, die manipulieren kann. Und Alex entwickelt plötzlich Gefühle für ihren Bruder, kommt damit aber nicht klar und stürzt sich ebenfalls von einer Beziehung in die nächste. Dabei trifft sie auf jemanden, der ein Player ist. Also er verarscht sie nur und will sie ausschließlich im Bett. Als sie nachgibt, endet das und sie spricht mit Harper. Währenddessen hat Justin sein Date und das Mädchen verführt ihn und diese beiden gehen zu ihm, wo Justin seine Jungfräulichkeit ebenfalls verliert. Alex und Harper nebenan hören alles und wundern sich. Alex beginnt, sich Sorgen zu machen und findet heraus, dass … Melanie? … Nennen wir den Vampir Melanie. Also Melanie hat Justin verhext und erzählt ihm das. Da er ebenfalls langsam Gefühle für seine Schwester entwickelt, bricht der Zauber und sie rätseln, wie man sie loswerden könnte. Also wird entschieden, ihr vozuspielen, die beiden wären zusammen. Das klappt auch. Allerdings spielen beide irgendwann nicht mehr und wollen wirklich zusammen bleiben. Deshalb sagen sie es ihren Eltern, dass sie wirklich Gefühle füreinander haben. In der Zauberwelt ist es legal, solang man sich liebt. Für Jerry und Theresa ist es schwer zu schlucken, aber sie stehen gemeinsam darüber. Als Alex dann aber schwanger wird, bricht die heile Welt zusammen.“  
„Hm…“, murmelte Sel nach einer Weile. „Das ist machbar… Und ich glaube, ein ähnliche Fanfiction habe ich gelesen…“  
„Okay. Dann setz ich mich mal ans Drehbuch.“  
„Super.“ David beugt sich zu Selena, legt seine Hände auf ihren Bauch und küsst sie. „Alles wird gut…“, flüstert er ihr zu.


End file.
